


Cuddle Buddies

by ScarletPotter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Father/Daughter, Nora Allen Lives, Protective Barry Allen, barry doesn't disappear, cuddle buddies, cw who?, dad barry comforts, its dad barry to the rescue, little nora west-allen gets a nightmare, soft, softier, softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Baby Nora West-Allen gets a nightmare and wants her daddy. And whose Barry to say no?





	Cuddle Buddies

The Flash zoomed towards the tall and menacing man, yellowish orange lighting following him as he advanced towards the speedster dressed all in black. The Flash thrusted his arm out seizing the moment to aim lightning at the dark-dressed speedster. Instead of striking him down, the dark-colored speedster grabbed Barry by his neck and began choking him. 

Barry sputtered out as he clawed for breath, “Don’t-don’t!” The speedster only smirked as he cracked his neck, and then dumped his body on the floor. 

Five-year-old Nora watched helplessly as her father’s body went still and blood oozed out of his skull. Nora tried to run, to call out to her Dada, but she was helpless. 

Nora jolted in her bed, breathing heavily. Dada got hurt. The big scary monster took him. The five-year-old toddler wiggled out of the covers and knocked on her parent’s bedroom door. A few seconds later, her father opened the door. 

He quickly noticed the distressed expression on his daughter’s face and knelt down. Barry stroked her arm gently, “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Nora threw her arms around his neck and began to sob. Barry wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back. Barry spoke gently, “Mama had to stay late at work, so you can sleep with me alright?” Nora nodded despite her cries. 

Barry hoisted the toddler up, keeping his arms strong and secure as he slid back into the covers. He gently ran his fingers through Nora’s shoulder-length locks as he rubbed soft circles on her back. He tilted his head down on his daughter’s much smaller head. He planted a kiss on the top of Nora’s head, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Nora took a swallow and spoke, “Bad guy hurt Daddy. Daddy didn’t wake up. Daddy didn’ come home.” She curled her tiny frame against her father trying to get as close to him as possible. Barry nodded, understanding what his daughter was saying. His daughter had a nightmare of him dying. 

Barry pressed another kiss on the top of Nora’s head, “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry, it’s alright. See, Daddy’s right here?” He gave her a reassuring smile as he playfully booped her nose causing her to lightly giggle. 

Nora spoke again, “Bad guy.” She shuddered, “Scary bad guy.” Barry’s lips curled into a light smile, “Bad guys huh? Well then looks like we’ll need the Flash for that right?” Nora shook her head, “But then Daddy will get hurt!” 

Barry shook his head, “I’ll be alright, you know why?” Nora shook her head causing locks of hair to fall between her eyes. Barry smiled as he moved the hair from her face, “Because I have my little girl to come running home to. Yeah?” Nora nodded, leaning against her father’s chest with a yawn. 

This time Barry chuckled as he adjusted his position into a sleeping one. He wrapped his arms around his little girl holding her close to his heart. Nora poked her little head up, “Daddy? Cuddle buddies?” Barry lovingly smiled as he stroked Nora’s head, “Cuddle buddies for life bud. Now let’s get some shut eye alright?” Nora nodded putting her head back down against her father’s chest. Barry pressed a firm kiss on Nora’s cheek, “I love you, and I won’t ever leave you okay?” Nora nodded, smiling, “I love you, too.”


End file.
